From Conecticut, With Love
by Spencersmuse
Summary: Dean, and Rory are 2 halves of one heart.
1. Chapter 1

From Stars Hollow, With Love

Chapter 1

Having been married for only 6 months, he was trying to stick it out with his wife. Things weren't looking so good for them however. He worked his a$$ off 6 days a week 12 hours a day, only to come home and make dinner, and clean up his wife's mess. He never complained when he came in and noticed that hurricane Lindsay had struck again. Nor did he complain when dinner for that evening was still at the grocery store. Tonight? Tonight was different. He was exhausted, sore and just wanted to be waited on. As luck would have it, he ended up at Luke's. Too tired to care, or even look up. He jumped when he heard his name.

"Dean? Hey Sweetie, how are you? Where's the little Wifey?"

Startled, he looked up. " Hey Lorelai, I am exhausted! I haven't taken more than a day off since we returned from our honeymoon. My wife... is probably at home waiting for me to come in and cook her dinner. I don't know if I can do this, anymore."

" Trouble in paradise, Hon?" She asked.

"Ummm... yeah. But you don't to hear about my problems." he stated sadly. At that moment his cell phone rang, he got up and went out side to answer it.

" Hello?"

"Dean, where are you? Are you coming home for dinner tonight? I have to go away with my mom this weekend, and I need to talk to you before I do."

"Hello Lindsay, no I am not going to be home for dinner." he paused to listen. " No, I'm having dinner at Luke's." He rolled his eyes, then looked longingly inside the diner at his table. " Look, I worked a 15 hour day today. I just want to relax, and be waited on..." looking like a whipped puppy he said " I don't know when I'll be home. Just leave me alone! For once be quiet and let me be, okay?"

Whatever you want husband of mine." she sneered " Whatever the f*** you want." she hung up, and Dean sighed with relief. He walked back into the diner, and sat back down at his table across from Loralai.

" I think I'm just going to go home. I am really tired and I have to be back at the Inn at 5:00 tomorrow. It's already 7:00pm. If I go now, I might get enough sleep."

" Why do you have to be at the Inn at 5:00am?"

"Tom asked if I could show up early. The lumber for the... for something is coming in and he needs someone to sign for the delivery. He has a funeral to attend. I'm going to go home now, to sleep."  
Lorelai looked at the kid ( who looked like he just might collapse from exhaustion) and said " What time would you be coming in if you didn't have to be there at 5:00?"

" Well, since it's a Friday, not until 10:00. But I have to be there."

She felt bad for the kid, she really did! " I'll take care of it... In fact Dean if you can come in at 9:30, I'll let you leave by 4:00, and take the weekend off. You look like you need it!"

He almost cried, but said " Thank you for the offer, but we need the money. I can't afford time off."

" Dean, I am telling you... take what I'm offering you, and I will make sure you're paid overtime! I am not giving you an option here, Kiddo. If I see you before Monday morning, I will... Well, I don't know what I'll do. But it it won't be nice! Now, keep your cute butt in that chair and enjoy your dinner!" she sat back and took a deep breath. Wow! That felt good!

" Okay, thank you Lorelai. Are you su... Yeah, okay. Not going in until Monday. Will you have dinner with me? My treat?"

"No, but I will stay if you let me pay."

" Alright. Thank you again."  
Luke chose that moment to walk up and take their order.

" What can I get you?"

Dean spoke first " I'll have a double cheese burger with fries and a sprite."

"Lorelai?"

"I'll have the same, but with coffee."

They ate in companionable silence, often wondering what the other was thinking. When they were done Lorelai payed the bill and they walked out together. She offered him a hug, and he took it. He walked into his apartment, exhausted, ready to drop, and very sore. Not looking forward to a confrontation with Lindsay, who was sitting on the couch with a scowl on her face. Her eyes were blazing, she was pissed!

"Hello Dean, how was your day?"

" Do you really care? Because I don't have the strength to fight with you tonight."

" No I really don't care. I'm hungry, and we have nothing to eat. you didn't leave me any money today!" she all but spat in his face

" I gave you $50. for the week, to buy food for yourself. How is it my fault that you spent it? You know what? I can't do this anymore! I refuse to give you another penny!" With that he stomped towards the bathroom to take shower.

" Dean, I'm leaving." he stopped in his tracks, and looked at her in disbelief. " I'm serious! I can't do this anymore. I wait for you to come home. There's nothing for me to do, but worry and wait for you to come home. I'm losing my mind being here. I am leaving with my mom tomorrow, to Hartford to look for an apartment and a job."

" You wait for me to come home? Nothing to do? What about house work? What about making food for your husband that works 12 hour days? How about talking to Luke, or Taylor about a job? It's been nothing but excuses. 6 months Lindsay! You have been my wife for 6 months! You haven't done a damned thing, but sit on your ass and complain. You want to leave? Then pack your sh** and get the hell out! With that he turned and walked away.  
The shower washed away the sweat, and grime of the day, along with his anger, and resolve. It started slowly with just a tear, and an ache in his chest. It slowly escelated, one quiet sob at a time. He was curled up into a sobbing ball, when he decided it was time to get out. Turning the shower off, he listened. Hoping to hear silence. Instead, he heard glass breaking. Lindsay was yelling obsenities, no doubt disburbing the neighbors.

" What the hell are you doing, Lindsay?" he bellowed

" Making sure I get all my stuff." she stated without looking up. " I can't let our wedding gifts go to waste. I just wanted to know, that when I leave, you won't be able to forget me. Don't worry my love, I'm almost finished here. I cannot leave until tomorrow, however..."

Anger, hatred, pity, and loathing were the feelings that arose as he looked at the woman he used to love. " You know what, I'll leave. Just be gone when I get home tomorrow!" With that statement made, he walked into their room and started gathering the things he would need. The money he had been saving ( hiding), a change of clothes, and his current book. He was too angry to feel the shards of glass in his feet. He walked out of the apartment, not feeling the cold... Not knowing where he was going to stay the night. As he aproached his car, Lorelai called to him.

"Dean? Hey, wait up." she ran up to him from across the street. " Are you okay, Hon?" she was extremely concerned, looking at his bare feet, and wet hair.

" No, Everything is not alright! I need to go... somewhere, but I have no where to go. My parents wouldn't understand... Hey, would you mind if I slept in the barn at the Dragonfly?

She looked at the young man as if he'd lost the brains he had been given. " Yes, I would mind. I don't know what's going on, but I have a really comfy couch you could crash on. I also have a list of things that need to be done at the house. I could probably handle most of them myself, but the storm drain cleaning kinda scares me..." she looked at him expectantly

" I would like that. Your couch is comfortable. Will you ride with me?"

"Of course, walking that four blocks uphill in the snow barefoot is really becoming a pain." this last stat ement was made with a straight face, the only indication that she was joking were her dancing eyes...  
By the time they arrived, the adrenaline he'd been running on was burning out quickly. It took every ounce of strength he could muster to walk to the front door. It was then, that he noticed his bloody footprints.

" You coming in Dean? I'm not apposed to you sleeping on the swing, but it's a little cold out here."

Ummm... I think I might have a small problem." he looked down at his feet. " I believe I stepped on some glass in the kitchen. I am pretty sure that's what happened. I'm bleeding all over the place." he looked a bit embarrassed

" Oh! No problem Hon. If you can make it over to the porch, I'll go get some warm water to wash your feet. If you think you are mortally wounded, however I will go borrow Luke's shot gun and put you out of your missery."

" I can walk, I just don't want your front yard to look like a battlefield."  
With that statement made he slowly walked to the porch swing. By the time he got there, Lorelai had a bucket of sudsy warm water waiting. " Put your feet in here." he did as he was told. It felt so good! He found himself relaxing, and falling asleep.  
Lorelai smiled as she pulled the second foot out of the water, cleaned it, and then dried it off. By the time she had wrapped both feet in clean rags, he was asleep. "Dean, Hon? Wake up. Need to get you inside... Come on."  
When he opened his eyes, he smiled. Lorelai, held her hand out, and he accepted. She led him over to the couch, and helped him to gently sit so as not to hurt his feet unnessarily. Once he was comfortalble, she opend the first aid kit, and located the tweezers. Looking at his feet, she could see the shards of glass embeded there. She knew this was not a task she could accomplish herself, so she called the only person she knew could help.  
Luke walked throught the door, and into the living room.  
20 minutes, and half the first aid supplies later, Dean's feet were clean, and glass free. He had fallen into a deep sleep. Dreaming of a brown haired blue eyed girl, for whom he still carried a flame...

TBC This is my new story. As requested it is a dean and rory. Let me know what you think... Please!  
Michi


	2. Chapter 2

From Conecticut, with Love diclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, I just like to borrow them from time to time.

chapter 2

The night was a long one for Rory. She'd dared not hold out hope that she and Dean would be given another chance. But after a chat with her mom, she had a little more hope. She knew that it would take a while for him to heal, and be ready to date. But maybe, just maybe...  
These were the last thoughts on her mind, as she drifted off into Dream Land:

*dream*

It had been months since she'd seen Dean, without Lindsay on his arm. Christmas break was here, and she was in Stars Hollow for 3 weeks. Tonight was the towns Christmas party, and Rory was dressed to the hilt. When she entered Miss Patty's studio, she was amazed by the beauty, and all of the people. She looked up, and saw him, her Dean. Everything seemed to fade, until her eyes were focused on him. They came together, in an embrace, and when he kissed her everything clicked into place. Years of hurt and doubt were gone. She was in Dean's arms again. *end dream Tomorrow would be the last of her finals for the Fall semester, then she was free for 3 weeks.

Stars Hollow Dean's sleep was restless, at best. His feet continued to throb, even in slumber. He was crying softly, and tossing restlessly.  
*dream Lindsay was in his arms, and he was looking down at her thinking how about how much he loved her. Out of the shadows, a man walked up, and held his arms open to her. She ran to him. Her eyes held love only for this man, together they walked away, and left Dean alone, and broken. ( again he cried softly)  
The dream switched, and he was in Miss Patty's studio alone surrounded by people. He happened to look up, only to see Rory. When they made eye contact, everyone around them faded into the background. When he took her in his arms, he remembered all of the reasons he still loved her. Why she still had his heart, and In that one moment nothing else mattered.  
*end dream

Across town Lindsay had the apartment torn apart. The proverbial dust was beginning to settle, and she was satisfied that he would NEVER forget her. One last thing to do before bed. She found her diary, and a pen. Leaving a letter on the inside.  
Dean, I am leaving this for you so you know exactly how I feel about you.  
I want you to know that I never loved you, but married you because you were the first to ask. Young, and dumb. That's what I was.  
I am moving in with the one man that can make me happy. I met him after we were married and have been seeing behind your back. I am in fact pregnant with his baby, and he loves us both.  
Goodbye Dean, make a life for yourself, be happy even. But please sign the divorce papers, so that we can all move on.  
Always,  
Lindsay

With the letter written she laid her diary on the kitchen counter, along with the divorce papers. She fell into bed, exhausted. The truth was finally out, she was spent, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came too soon for the three young people.  
Rory awakened with just enough time to get ready, and get to class with 5 minutes to spare.

Lindsay was before 7:00a.m. to finish getting ready. The movers would be there any minute now. She made herself some tea and sat in the chair at the table. ( the only one she had not destroyed).  
All of her stuff was cleared out by 9:00a.m. She left without looking back. Now she was free.

Morning was not a welcomed sight for Dean. With it came an overwhelming sense of pain. The pain in his feet however, was trumped by the painful memories of the previous night. He got up to use the the restroom, forgetting about his very tender feet. He cried out when the pain hit him. But pushed through it. When he entered the kitchen, there were 2 styrofoam containers, and 2 cups of coffee from Luke's. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Lorelai walked into see Dean sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.  
" Good morning Dean. How are you feeling today? Luke brought us some breakfast, are you hungry?"

He pondered her question for a moment, hesitating. Then something clicked and he knew he couldn't hold back anymore.  
" Yeah, I could eat a little something. I feel like everything's crashing down around me. Like I'm a complete failure! I couldn't keep my wife happy! She was miserable with me. I worked hard so hard to provide for her, but it ended up biting me in the ass. Now, I have to go back to that apartment, and... I can't! I just can't live there... It was my first place. I don't know what I'm going to do... I just can't go back! I can't face my parents..." he paused, and took a deep breath. It sounded more like a sob. "I know it's not your problem, but what am I going to do?' He began eating his breakfast, as did she.

Her eyes were thoughtful as she answered him " Well, I was thinking about that last, and I may have a solution. The Inn is set to open in 2 weeks, and as of yet I have not found anyone I can trust to live on sight as the "grounds keeper." I am offering you that job. It would pay $13.00 dollars an hour until I can offer you more. Your utilities would be taken care of, but you would have to pay for cable and internet yourself. Does that sound okay to you?"

He looked up at her with watery eyes " That sounds amazing! Are... are you sure?"  
"Yes of course, Dean. You have proven to me that you are an exellent worker. Hey, why don't you get dressed, so that we can have a look at what the cabin needs. Wait! Can you walk?"

He smirked at her, " Yeah, I can walk. It's kinda slow going though. Do you think we could wrap my feet a little better? Maybe it wouldn't be so painful."

"Of course, Hon. Go get dressed, then we can take care of your feet. I'll go get your stuff, and you can change in Rory's room."  
After finishing their breakfast, It took them about 20 minutes to be completely ready to go, then they were off.  
They returned to the house around 4:00p.m. Dean was exhausted. The day had been spent picking out house wares. Lorelai, wanted to make sure he had a fresh start. He was after all Rory's first love. Who knew what was written in the stars for those 2. They hadn't talked anymore about he and Lindsay. But Lorelai knew it was something he would need to talk about. His voice broke through her thoughts.

" Lorelai, would it be okay if I take a shower, and then lay down? My feet are throbbing, and I'm not feeling the greatest." looking at him she knew he needed rest and nodded.

" I think tomorrow would be a good time to go and get my stuff from the apartment. Will you go with me?" GOD! When he pleaded with her through those gorgeous green eyes, it was hard to say no. Not that she would have anyway. He was kinda like her kid now.

" Yes, of course I'll go with you. Now go take your shower. I need to get ready for... wait maybe I won't need to go..." she smiled and picked up her phone to call her mother.

"Hello?" Emily answered

"Mom, it's Lorelai. I won't be able to make it tonight. One of the construction crew was injured today, and I need to be with him."

"Well, are you sure? Is there any way you could come just for dinner? What about Rory? Does she need to be there with you?"

" Yeah, I could use her help. Can we do dinner on Sunday? Rory is out of school for 3 weeks for her Winter break." she had her fingers, ankles and eyes crossed, hoping her mom would buy it. Dean looked over at her and tried his hardest not to laugh.

" Well, I suppose that would be okay. Sunday at 7:00 then?"

"Yes Mother. Sunday at 6:00." See you then." she hung up the phone and Dean burst out laughing. When he gathered himself enough to speak he said

" So now I'm an excuse to get out of the dreaded Friday night dinner?"

"No, but at least you helped postpone it! Now go take your shower. I am going to call Rory, and tell her the good news. Then I'm going to run to the store and pick up some more bandages for your feet. Go!" she said smiling

He slowly hobbled away towards the bathroom, shaking his head. " Yes ma'am."

Lorelai dialed her daughters number, and hoped she wasn't making a mistake. They had a lot to talk about.

" Hello Mother, I'm running a little late. I'll meet you at Grandma and Grandpa's."

"No Hon, that's why I'm calling. It's been postponed until Sunday. I can't leave Dean alone tonight. Please come home, I really think he could use a friend his age. We can call for pizza if you want."

Rory sighed " Sounds good mom. I'll be there in a bit. I was already headed to the Grandparents. Love you, see you soon."

Lorelai walked down to the store and bought some more bandages, and antibiotic ointment with a topical pain killer. Tonight would be interesting!  
At the store, Lorelai ran into Dean's mother.  
"Lorelai, have you seen my son? I tried to call him last night, but he wasn't answering his phone." Poor woman looked scared. " I saw Lindsay this morning, moving out. When I asked what was going on, she laughed at me and walked away." The tears that had gathered in her eyes, were now falling freely.  
Something clicked in Lorelai, and she answered carefully. "He's staying with me. He and Lindsay had a big fight last night. I don't know if he's up for company, but I'll let him know you want to talk to him." she smiled kindly at the woman, and said " I know this is hard on you, but he's really broken now too." With that said she openend her mouth one more time. " I need to go now. I will make sure he calls you when he can."

Back at the Gilmore residence ( the cool one of course), Rory was walking through the door. "Mom? Hello, I'm here... Oh! Hello Dean, where is my mom?"

" Hy Rory, she went to the store. She should be home soon though. How did you finals go today?"

" I only had one, and it went well, I think. How are you? Mom told me that you were staying here for a while. Are you okay?"

He laughed as she took a breath. Then he answered her, his voice soft, and a little sad " Yeah I guess you could say that Lorelai rescued me. I'm not okay. But I feel a little better, now." he smiled " Sorry I can't get up to greet you... I cut up my feet last night, in the kitchen. But could I get a hug?" He looked so hopeful,

DAMN those green puppy dog eyes! " Yes, of course." She walked over and put her arms around him. It was nice to feel his arms around her. Dean was so happy to hold her. Everything almost felt right. Sadly, the spell was broken when Lorelai came in.

The first thing she saw was her daughter and Dean in an embrace. She was happy, but knew it was just a hug. " Hey kiddos, everything okay in here?"

"Everything's fine mom. Where were you?" She asked as she hopped up to hug her mom. She tripped over Dean's foot " Oh gawd, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked. His face was tight with pain, but he answered her.

" It's okay Rory! It definitely hurt, but I've had worse."

The night ended with Rory, and Dean asleep on the couch. The boy was broken, and hurting. But with time, he'd be okay. Destiny was working overtime on those 2, and with her on their side everything would turn out just fine! There was still much to do and a lot to deal with, but it would wait until tomorrow...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls

Chapter 3

Saturday morning found Rory and Dean in each others arms. Dean was the first to awaken. He smiled, then stretched being careful not to wake her. Things were definitely looking up this morning. He smiled, even as the thought of today filled his mind.  
"Maybe today is the first day of the rest of my life! Gee, that was just a little too cliche."  
He shifted his weight, and Rory stirred. She felt herself wrapped up in strong arms, with that familiar scent...

"Oh god, Dean?" she asked not wanting to look up

"Good morning, Rory." he said smiling " How did you sleep?"

She smiled, remembering the morning at Miss Patty's studio. " It was a good sleep. I had wonderful dreams! Dean, I think we need to talk."

He heaved a big sigh " Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go make breakfast... let's go make coffee." He stood up gingerly, not wantiong to hurt his feet. He was plesantly surprissed that while still extremely tender, they were not the painful mess of yesturday.

In the kitchen 10 minutes later, coffee mugs in front of them they began to talk.  
Rory began " Okay Dean, it's time to start talking. Start from the beginning."

" After we broke up, I was lost. Nothing made sense anymore. When I lost you, a big part of my heart went with you. Cliche, I know. But true. When I met Lindsay, she helped ease the pain a little. I thought we were in love, so I asked her to marry me. It was good at first, but then I started noticing..." he continued with his story until he had caught her up to the current situation. " ... So today, I have to go and clear out the apartment. You don't have to go, and neither does your mom."

"Do you want help, Dean?" Both kids jumped at the sound of Lorelai's voice

" I wouldn't turn you down. Though it's not your responsibility."

" But we want to help, right Rory?" both of them jumped, not realizing she was standing there.

" Yes, yes of course."

" So I thought we would all get dressed, and go. You have 45 minutes, to get dressed and ready. We can stop at Luke's for breakfast. 45 minutes." with that said, she turned and walked upstairs toward her room.

In her own room, Rory was getting dressed. Thinking about Dean. It was nice to have him back in her life. She however, didn't want to fool herself into thinking it was a permanent thing. He would probably get back on his feet, recover and leave. Or maybe, he'd stay... but he could leave... " Gawd! Tis a sad, sad day when I can make my own head hurt!" She laughed to herself, and continued to get dressed.

After a hot shower Dean was in the bathroom getting dressed. He smiled to himself, remembering waking up with Rory in his arms. Today was going to be hard. But thanks to the amazing women he had with him, it seemed a little less stressful. The only thing that was stressing him out was thinking about the mess they would have to clean up. As if on cue, his feet started throbbing. He pushed past the pain, and continued to get dressed. By the time he was finished his feet were screaming , (and leaving bloody prints on the floor), and his eyes were filled with tears. He wanted to crawl out of the bathroom, but pride kept him from giving in. So, he did the next best thing. He called out to Lorelai.

"Lorelai, I need help!"

She heard the tears in his voice, and answered him. " Coming Hon, just give me a second." She knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Lorelai felt her heart break a little more, when she saw Dean on the floor of her bathroom with bleeding feet, and misty eyes.  
"Oh geez Kiddo. What happened?"

"I took a shower, and when I got out my feet just hurt. I didn't realize they were bleeding. I'm so sorry, I made a mess!" he stated, beginning to sob.

"Oh Gawd Hon, no! Don't cry, it's okay. Let me see your feet." she took his left foot in her hand, then his right, and heaved an exaggerated sigh. " Well, looks like I'm going to have to amputate. Just kidding, it looks like a couple of the deeper cuts reopened. Let me go get the first aid kit." She was back in no time, and had his feet bandaged.  
" Come on, it's time to go. I am starving!" Dean laughed, as he got up.

Luke's was busy. There was only one table, so the three of them sat and waited. Dean looked up just in time to see his mom and Clara walk in. He tried to shrink down into his seat, but couldn't make himself smaller.

"Dean! Oh Sweetie, are you alright? I've been trying to call you! Come on, I'm taking you home. Now!" She said with disgust, looking at Rory, and her mom

"No mom, I'm not coming home. I am staying at Lorelai's until my new place is finished. I don't want to talk about it right now, so please don't ask. I promise, I will talk to you when I'm ready." with that he turned, and continued his and Rory's conversation. His mom turned away, looking pissed and a bit dejected. A few minutes later, Clara came up to the table.

" Dean, I just want a hug. You, you don't have to say anything... just hug me?" he did as she asked, and said " I love you, Clara. I promise we'll talk soon!" she hugged him back whispering "Okay."

After that moment, everything went quickly. Before they knew it, the three of them were standing in the doorway of his apartment. Though the dust had settled, it was a disaster! His furniture was destroyed, (nothing had been spared) the curtains (that Lindsay had insisted they needed) were in tatters. His 27inch T.V. was face down on the floor. There was glass, and shards of bake ware all over the carpet. It looked as though she really had spared nothing. Not even their wedding photo survived. "BAM!" it felt as though someone had just sucker punched him the gut.

"Please, wait here. I'm going to walk through the other rooms." he silently walked to the bathroom. The bathroom wasn't too bad. No permanent damage done. But on the mirror, written in his favorite shade of red was " I definitely have had better! But at least you tried! The Divorce Papers are on the counter." Part of him was relieved, the other part wanted to curl up into a corner and cry until he fell asleep. He walked from the bathroom, into the bedroom. The sight tore him up, more than he thought possible. Nothing had been untouched. His clothes were strewn about the room, shredded beyond recognition. Their air bed was airless, and flattened. But it was seeing her things still there that broke him. He picked up a pair of her jeans, and the dam that had been threatening to to collapse, broke. Dean found himself in the corner, clutching her jeans weeping. He was mourning the loss of a friend. Crying over their failed attempt at marriage, and weeping just because it hurt.

" Oh Dean come here. It's going to be okay Kiddo!" Lorelai wrapped her arms around around him, and cried with him. " It will get better, I promise! Just let it all out." she was gently rubbing his back. His sobs were beginning to slow, and he was now hiccuping.  
" Dean, let's get up, and see if there's anything worth saving. Then we'll get out of here, and I'll call a cleaning service. Okay?"

"Kay." he stood up on his tender feet, and walked to the closet. There were 3 pair of pants, and 6 shirts. All of his work clothes were destroyed. " At least she left me some clothes. But all of my work stuff is beyond repair! What am I going to do? I can't afford all of this!" He looked as though he might cry again, and Lorelai thought it best to get the hell out of there.

" Come on Hon, let's go. We'll work it out, I promise!" She smiled, and looked up at him " Hey, I still have that list of household chores to be done! You get through that list... (and there is a lot!) and we'll call it even... Okay?"

He gave her a watery smile, and said " Yeah, sounds good."

Meanwhile, Rory had walked into the kitchen to look around. Her eyes filled with tears, as she thought about the pain he must be feeling. She glanced at the counter, and saw a journal on top of a rather large manilla envelope. The front said "SIGN PLEASE!"  
Rory hopped up on the counter, not knowing what else to do and waited. A little bit later, Lorelai and Dean walked into the front room. Poor guy looked so beat down. She hopped off the counter, and walked up to him with her arms open for a hug. He shook his head, whispering " Not now Rory, please? I hope you understand." he silently begged her to understand

"Of course I do. Oh ummm... this was on the counter" she handed him the envelope, and journal.

" Let's get out of here." Lorelai suggested. The other two agreed wholeheartedly

Back at the house, Dean was sitting on the porch swing. The papers were signed, and ready to be sent off. He had asked Rory and Lorelai for some time alone, and they had willingly complied. He now sat starring at her journal, slowly he opened it and began reading her "letter" to him. He was able to make it through the letter, and most of the entries in the journal. It was unbelievable, she had met this guy 2 weeks after their honeymoon!  
His face was void of all color. He sat there, and silently cried, again. This time however, he needed her arms. He needed to tell someone, to share his heartache, and to understand why he wasn't enough.  
He walked into the living room. Rory and Lorelai were watching a movie. Lorelai looked up, and paused the movie.  
" Dean? Are you okay?" he shook his head no. She got up from the couch, and held her arms to him. Again he shook his head no, and walked over to Rory, who took him into her own. He started sobbing. Gone was the wall he had put up. She held him, until his cries died out. When he was done, sad eyes looked to Rory, and she knew he needed to talk.

"Dean, what's going on? What was in the journal?" Lorelai took the opportunity to escape to the kitchen.

"Do you want to read it?" he asked holding it out to her. Rory shook her head no.

"I think you need to talk about it. Come on take a deep breath, and relax. Then, start talking."

He wanted to close up, but knew that Rory wouldn't let him. So, he began " She met someone 2 weeks after we got back from our honeymoon... Look it's all in her journal. I just I can't right now. Please, just hold me. I don't feel strong enough to do this alone."

Rory wrapped her arms tighter around him, and kissed the top of his head. " You are not alone. You have my mom, and I. But Dean?"

"Yeah?"

" I can't read her journal. I can't know why she did what she did to you."  
It's true you know. The saying " you don't know what you til it's gone. It's her loss, she's the one that walked away from an amazing love. I did too, and I regret it everyday that live." she said sadly

" Do you really, regret our last breakup?"

" Every minute of everyday. It's gotten a bit easier, but it's still there." she answered him honestly

" Do you still love me?" he whispered

" I never stopped, I don't know how to love anyone else."

A round of fresh tears filled his eyes. " I still love you, but I'm broken. If you're willing to be patient with me, we can try it again. However, we'll have to take it slow." his voice was barely above a whisper. "I know everything happens for a reason, and this time is no different. She, and I weren't meant to be."

Rory was nodding her head in agreement " Slow is good. We need to get to know each other again. You and I are not the same people we once were. Dean?"

"Yes?"

" I am so sorry you're hurting! You are a wonderful man! You are enough, and I feel bad for Lindsay. She never gave you the chance to show her what a good husband you could be."

He got up reluctantly, and started towards the bathroom. " Be right back. My stomach isn't feeling so great. I think it might be all the crying I've been doing."

Rory sat, and watched as he hurried to the bathroom. She listened to the sounds of wretching. Wincing in sympathy for him, she got up and and started heating water for some tea.  
When he was finished, Dean sat against the tub rubbing his stomach. He was sobbing again, thinking " What have I done to deserve her? Do I really have what it takes to make a girl like Rory happy? Will I ever accomplish enough for her to be proud of me?" these thoughts, along with the gut wrenching sobs threw him into another round of violent wretching.

"Dean? Hey kiddo, you okay?" sh**! Lorelai!

" Will be..." more retching " Just give me a minute, please?" he rasped.

" Okay, call if you need me."

"K." he called with his head down in the toilet 45 minutes later, he walked out, and into the living room with his arm around his stomach. He walked over to the couch and collapsed, sore and exhausted. He was almost asleep, when Lorelai walked up to him.  
" Dean? You okay, Hon?"

" Tired and sore. I'm no longer nauseated though."

" Well, we're going to order dinner soon. Think you'll want to join us? I can get you some soup or something."

" Yeah, I'll be hungry... I really do feel better. I feel like I got rid of a lot more than tears and my lunch."

"Well Hon, crying really does help cleanse the soul. Get some rest. We'll call when dinners here."

3 hours later Dean was sound asleep. He looked so relaxed, and peaceful.

In Rory's Room " Mom, is it too soon for he and I to be "together?" We still love each other... Actually we never stopped!"

" No, I don't think it's too soon. But maybe you should keep it quiet for a while. They just split up."

" Yeah, I thought so too. Good night, Mom I love you!"

Smiling, Lorelai bent down and kissed her daughter's forhead. " Love you too, kid. Good night."

Sorry for the sporadic updates. This story is a little difficult for me to write. Where do you, my readers want this to go?


	4. Chapter 4

From Conecticut with Love

I own nothing associated with Gilmore girls... Just the first 2 seasons on DVD...

Chapter 4

Sunday morning dawned to soon for the 3 people inhabiting the "Crap Shack!" Dean awakened first, and moved slowly into the kitchen to start the coffee. His feet were so much better, but still a bit sore. His stomach muscles still ached from his rounds with the porcelain god, and this morning he had a raging headache, perhaps a migraine was coming on. However, it was the first morning (since he had decided to propose to Lindsay) that he felt good. Life would move on. There was hope! He was loved by the only girl that had EVER mattered. Life was good. Now for a cup of hot caffeine.

Rory awoke to the smell of coffee. She sat up rubbing her eyes, and smiled. After putting her slippers on, she quietly opened her door. She saw Dean sitting at the kitchen table, with his head in his hands.

"Good morning Dean. Are you all right?" she had walked up behind him, and put her arms around his shoulders.

" Mmm..." he leaned into her " Good morning! I'm okay, just a headache. Can I get you some coffee?" he asked, as he stated to get up

Rory quickly let go of him, and walked to the cabinet. " No thank you, I can get it." After pouring her own cup, she brought the coffee pot over and filled his cup.

"Thank you!" he smiled up at her. She realized that while he did look tired, his eyes were truly shinning this morning. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Meanwhile, the matriarch of the home was waking up to the wonderful smell of coffee. She stretched, and smiled thinking about the man in the backwards hat. Getting out of bed, her smile widened while she was remembering her dreams. She entered the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway and took in the sweetness of the scene before her. Rory had her hand on Dean's cheek. He was leaned into her touch, and she was looking at him with unabashed love. They made each other happy. He was already healing, Rory was beaming.

" Good morning, children!" Lorelai said, huge smile on her face

Both of them jumped a little. " Good morning Mom. Would you like some coffee?"

" No, I can get it. Were you two talking? Do I need to leave you alone?"

Dean spoke this time. " No, I have a pretty bad headache. I need to get new work clothes." he looked a little unsure."

" Would you like us to go with you? We have good taste." Lorelai asked

" Ummm... yeah, that would be great. But I think I'm going to take a shower. Maybe that will help my head a little."

" Dean, would you like some Advil?" Rory asked walking over to the cupboard

" Yes, please." he accepted the pills and water

After all three had taken a shower and gotten dressed, they decided to head to the mall. Dean got the clothes he needed for work, and Lorelai decided to treat him to some casual, and dressier things. He of course, put up a fight. However in the end, she won.  
When they were headed home, Lorelai stopped to think about the last few days. She was so happy for the 2 kids! However, she didn't want to see either of them get hurt. Destiny, right? They were eachother's destiny... Rory, and Dean were meant to be? Right?  
A thought occured to her " Dean, you know we're going to my parents tonight for dinner, right?"

"Yes, I am aware. I was going to take the time alone to nurse my aching head. Why?" he asked

" Well we always have such a great time, and I was just thinking how wonderful it would be to have you with us. They will have to find out sometime. Might as well be now, you know just to get it over with. What'cha think?"

"I think I'll pass. I have to go to work in the morning, and I really need to get rid of this headache. Maybe I can go with you on Friday." he said, his eyes pleading.

"Oh fine, we shall suffer through the dinner without you there to protect us." All laughed at the over dramatized statement.

The Gillmore Residence 7:45 p.m.  
They were at the dinner table awaiting the first course.  
" So Rory, you're on holiday for the next three weeks? What are your plans?" Richard asked

" Oh well, I plan on helping my boyfriend get his life back to some semblance of order. I was going to just fritter away my time, but Dean's wife left him, and we're back together." she paused and looked up at her grandfather. " You remember Dean, don't you?" Rory answered honestly.

"Young lady, you are seeing that no good, unambitious, man child?" Richard huffed. " Has he done anything with his life?

Lorelai was the one to answer "Yes Dad, he has. Once the Inn is finished he will be the grounds keeper. He's a good man, and a hard worker. He provided the best he could for his wife. But it wasn't good enough. He's really hurting. But this thing between he and Rory, it's good. They haven't always had the means to be happy with one another. But He's free, now. He loves her, and isn't that what all this is about? Rory being happy? Are you happy, Hon?" Mother and daughter made eye contact, both smiled.

" Yes, I am happy. I love Dean, I never stopped..."  
Richard and Emily whom looked as though they might seriously have corresponding heart attacks remained silent.

Back at the crap shack.

Dean was nursing his headache. He'd taken more advil than suggested, but it wouldn't stop. The feeling of being nauseated was coming back. He just wanted to cry... again. GAWD! His f***ing head hurt! His phone rang as he was getting ready to dart to the bathroom. Looking at it, he saw that it was Lindsay. He was torn between the need to relieve his stomach, and wanting to talk to the woman who had betrayed him " Hello." he said in a rough voice

" Dean." she hesitated for a moment " I was just calling to make sure you had signed the papers and sent them out."

" I signed them yesterday, they'll be sent out tomorrow. Is that all?" his voice was cracking,His head was seriously trying to split two, and his stomach was doing summersaults. " Gotta go. Don't call me again, unless it's to confirm that we are divorced." with that he threw his phone down, and ran to the bathroom.

In the car on the way back to Stars Hollow

" Thanks mom! Thank you for standing up for us! You know, I can't wait to see him so that I can tell him about tonight. His head really was hurting, so he'll probably be asleep. I think I'll call him just to make sure."  
His phone rang, he could hear it. But he couldn't get to it. He had been on the floor for the last 45 minutes, unable to get up. It seemed that every time his stomach calmed down, and he attempted to get up another shooting pain would go through his head and cause another round of stomach emptying nausea. The cycle seemed as though it would never end. So, he stayed and listened to his phone ring. When it finaly stopped, he relaxed a little. Until the house phone rang. The answering machine finally picked up.

" Dean," it was Rory... Great! " hey I just wanted to check on you, and see how you're feeling. We'll be home soon, and hopefully you'll be there... awake. I love you..." They were on their way home! He lifted his head, and immediately regretted the gesture. It was going to be a long, painful night. But at least his 2 favorite women would be here.

Rory walked into the house, she had a sinking feeling. She checked the living room... Nope he was not on the couch. She checked her room... not there either... "Dean, where are you? Are you even here?" she listened carefully. That's when she heard him in the bathroom. She ran to the door " Dean? Are you okay?" she asked softly

Retching was the first thing she heard through the door. When it stopped, she entered slowly. He looked awful! His were tightly screwed shut, his face was devoid all color and resting on his chest. He had his arms tightly wrapped around his stomach. She knelt down beside him, and gently touched his shoulder. "Oh Dean." she said softly " Can we get you off the floor?"

"No, just go. Be fine, in a few." he made the statement, and regretted it immediately. As his already tender stomach lurched, again.  
Rory got up, and quietly left to go find her mom. She was in the kitchen. " Mom, Dean's not doing so well. I think it might be a migraine. He's in the the bathroom, camped out on the floor. I don't know how long he's been there, but he looks horrible. Is there anything we can do for him?"  
Lorelai walked from the kitchen, and into the bathroom without saying a word to her daughter.  
" Dean, you don't have to look up, but I need you to answer my question. Has this been happening a lot? If so, how long does it last, and where are your prescription pills?" she down on the floor beside him.

" Happens at least once a month. Last 2 to 3 days. No prescription, no insurance... can't afford to go. This is the worst so far..." he made the last statement before passing out. His head slid further inside the bowl, and Lorelai had to grab a hold of him before he could drown in 2 inches of water.

" Sh**! Dean, come on hon! You need to wake up. DEAN!" she slapped his cheek a little harder than she meant to. But it did the trick and roused him.

" Here." he said, barely audible. It was at that moment that he realized that he was resting against her chest, and started struggling to get up. She gave him a small push, to help. The sudden movement encouraged another round. By the end of this last one, he was absolutely spent. Any reserved energy was spent, and he just wanted to die.  
" Hey kiddo, I love you and all. But we can't spend the night on the floor. So, here's the plan. We're going to get you up slowly, and walk you to the nearest place for you to lay down. On the count of 3. One," She got him up into a full sitting position. "Two," he sat there trying hard to swallow back the bile "Three." they carefully stood up, and started walking. Dean had to concentrate on walking, and not passing out, or vomiting.

"Rory, why don't you get a trash can ready, just in case he needs it." She said softly to her daughter who was standing in the hall looking helpless. " We're heading to your room. Is that okay?" Rory nodded

The 3 finally made it to her room, and they got him as comfortable as humanly possible. He was however, sweating profusely, white as a sheet and breathing heavily. " Gonna be sick." He groaned and turned to the edge of the bed, grabbing the can he painfully retched again. When he was finally done he rolled back over, and let the pain take him under.  
Lorelai looked from Dean to her daughter.  
"What should we do? I can't go to bed knowing he's like this, but I'm tired." she sighed

" I'll stay with him. Besides, I need to keep up with the all nighter thing. Can't lose momentum just because I'm on vacation." she smiled down at him, then looked back up at her mom. " We'll be okay, mom. I promise. I don't think he's going to make it into work tomorrow though. Should I call Tom?"

" No Kiddo, I'll take care of it. Just keep an eye on him, he was feeling a little warm a few minutes ago." she shook her head sadly and said "He's been working so hard to provide for her, he forget to take care of himself. I'm going to call Dad's doctor friend. See if we can do something about these headaches." Good night, I'm right upstairs if you need me." she kissed Rory's forehead, and walked out.

"Thanks mom, and good night." she said in a voice just above a whisper. Dean groaned, and Rory sprang into action. " Dean, is there anything I can do? I mean, I know it's bad. But I..." she stopped when he place his hand over hers

"No, just stay.. with me. Please. If you move at this moment, the motion will make me sick... Gonna pass out, I think..." and he did.  
It was a long restless night for both Dean, and Rory.

Lorelai called Tom to inform him of Dean's inability to work the next day. Then she called her father before going to bed, and made arrangements for his personal physician to make a visit to Dean sometime in the morning. Knowing she'd done all she could. She crawled into bed, and tried to fall asleep.

Morning found the couple in Rory's bed. Dean had gotten some sleep in between rounds of vomiting, and Rory had finaly fallen asleep around sunrise.  
Dean groaned, as he woke up again. His head was pounding, and the pressure was tighter. He tried to lift it, but his stomach lurched. He had to go to work today. Had to get up,and function. After emptying his stomach once again, he got up unsteadily, and wobbled his way to the bathroom to get dressed for work. It was a slow and painful process, but 15 minutes later he wobbled into the kitchen. Lorelai was sitting at the table, when he walked in.  
" Must've been a great party last night!" she said laughing to hide her concern.

"No, gotta go to work. I think I'm late... I don't know..." he said quietly.

"Dean honey, you're not going to work today. I called Tom last night. Go back to bed. My dad's doctor is coming to check out your head and give you something for the pain. I'm staying here today, to let him in. Go back to bed, before you fall, and injure yourself."

"I wasn't dis... dis... obeying you. I can't move... head... stomach... sick... bathroom..." he couldn't think, and his vision was beginning to blur. He knew he had to remember something, but couldn't remember what. Lorelai was beside him with the trash can. She helped guide him into the closest chair, and held the can for him.  
" Dean, we're going to get you to the couch, okay?"

"Kay."  
The two of them made slow progress to the living room. Poor guy was flushed and sweating by the time they made it. " Hey Kiddo, we're here. Let's lay you down." she tried get him as comfortable as possible. Then she sat with him as he was sick, a little sad that there wasn't anything else she could do for him.

Rory awakened to the sound of Dean getting sick again, but realized he wasn't in the room. She walked out to living room, and felt the tears come quickly when she saw her Dean on the couch, flushed, and vomiting again. Walking over to the couch, she sat down on the floor next to him. When he was finish, she took the can from his hands, and placed it on the floor. " Feeling better, Honey?" she asked sarcastically

"No." he answered simply, then closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.  
He reached out for Rory's hand, and when he found it, he pulled it up and rested his cheek on it. He let out something between a groan, and a contented sigh. Promptly falling back to sleep.

Three hours later, the Doctor was on his way out. He had given the young man a shot of morphine, and Lorelai a prescription for migraine medication. Dean was out cold, and Rory was sitting on the couch with his head in her lap. The doctor had given implicit instructions to the girls. Dean needed to have his medication on him at all times, so that he could take them as soon as the first symptom reared it's ugly head. Tomorrow would definitely be a day of recovery for him. But for now, he slept. It was a dreamless, painless and healing sleep.  
Later in the afternoon, when he awakened it was dark. He was still feeling dizzy and nauseated, but the pain was gone. There was still pressure, but not as bad as before. He figured it was safe to open his eyes. When he did, the first thing he saw were Rory's eyes. They were full of love and concern.  
He spoke first, his voice a little weak " Hey, how long was I out?"

" About 5 hours. How are you?"

" Better, I think. The pain seems to be gone, but I still feel like I need to throw up." he started to sit up slowly, not wanting to upset his still tender stomach. When he was sitting up against the back of the back of the couch, he willed his stomach to calm down. It was all mind over matter. " I missed work today, didn't I? Is Tom going to fire me?"  
Lorelai walked into the living room, and smiled.  
" No, I called him last night, you have tomorrow off too."

" I want to go in tomorrow if I feel up to it. Thank you, but I want to try."

" Dean, don't push it. You have tomorrow off, rest and enjoy it. We can sit around, and be lazy. You deserve at least one day of nothing." her bright blue eyes were begging him, and he couldn't say no.

" All right, all right! We'll sit and do nuthin', I promise. Don't make me laugh, it still hurts!" he said with a huge grin

" Are you hungry, Kiddo? Maybe we can make something lite for your stomach." Lorelai asked

" Yeah, I could definitely eat a little something." he said. his face broke out into a mischievious grin " You want me to go pick it up?"  
Dean's phone rang. When he looked he saw it was his mother. "Hello Mom." he answered "Dean, is it true?" his mother asked frantically "Is what true?" he sighed, and rolled his eyes "Did she leave you because you were having an afair with Rory? Oh God son, tell me it's not true!"  
" Cut the dramatics, mom. She was sleeping around on me!"  
" Why couldn't you keep her happy? What did you do wrong?" She yelled at her son. At this Dean got up and walked out of the living room, and out the front door.  
"Mom! Stop! I didn't do anything! She... she cheated on me! She left me! he said, his voice raised. " Well are you back together with Rory? She broke your heart a couple of times. She will do it again. Please son, stay away from her, and her mother. Come home."  
He sighed heavily before answering. " Yes mom, Rory and I are back together. I never stopped loving her, but I never would've cheated on my wife. I have to go, my head is starting to hurt again." with that said, he hung up the phone and walked back into the house.  
He looked at mother and daughter and asked " Where are my new prescriptions? My head is starting to hurt again." Lorelai went into the other room to get them.

The rest of the evening was spent relaxing, and watching movies.  
Bed time was late that night. Once again, Dean and Rory fell asleep in eachothers arms. Both Dreaming of their future... together.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I have been working on chapter five for months.

Each time I have it almost perfect, my computer crashes. Thank you for being so patient with me!

I do not own the Gilmore girls... Only my stories.

From Connecticut, With Love

Chapter 5

Dean awoke in the early morning, when the sun was on its way up. His head was pounding, as badly as it had the day before. He ignored it, and quietly walked outside. The sunrise was a beautiful sight. He looked up, and almost cried out when the morning light assaulted his eyes. Knowing he needed to get back inside before the pain got any worse; he got up and trudged slowly towards the living room, and his pills. He'd almost made it, when a blinding pain shot through his head. His back connected with the wall, and he slid down to a sitting position. Everything around him began to spin, and fade out of focus.

Rory woke up when she heard the noise. She realized Dean wasn't on the couch with her anymore. Jumping up in alarm, she found him sitting against the wall, holding his head. She kneeled in front of him.

"Dean? What's going on?" there was no response "Dean? Baby please, what's going on!" she had placed her hand on his head again.

"Head... my head... hurts. Stupid meds were supposed to take the headache away." Rory got up, and ran to the coffee table, to grab his meds and some water. She walked back towards her love.

"Dean? Hey come on, take your meds." She watched him as he took the pill. He gagged, and almost threw everything back up. He held it together though, and Rory got down on her knees to be eye level with him.

"Dean, let's get you to the couch." He nodded and slowly got up, so she could lead him to the living room. On the way, his stomach began to churn.

"Bathroom, Rory!" He let go of her and ran to the toilet, not even bothering to shut the door. He painfully finished, and flushed. He leaned against the wall, and would have lost consciousness had Rory not been there. She was by his side again.

"Dean? Come on, don't pass out. We still have the trash can by the couch. I need you to get up. I cannot carry you, but I'll help you." She helped him get up, and walk to the couch. Once there, she grabbed his meds off the table and handed them to him. She went to the kitchen for some water. Upon reentering, she saw him bent over the can again. Great! How was he going to keep his pills down? He finished the painful bout with a groan, and set the can down. He lay back gingerly, and closed his eyes.

Lorelai chose that moment to walk in. The scene before her was heart breaking. Dean lay on the couch colorless, sweating, and panting. Rory was beside him, holding his hand. She had tears in her eyes, but kept herself from crying.

"Rory? What's going on?"

The man in question was completely, and utterly unconscious. So, Rory felt free to speak

"The headache came back. He needs to take his medication, but I don't know if he will be able to keep it down. I know he's not dying, but it's still breaking my heart. I want to make everything better for him. I want to beat the sh** out of his "wife" for being the cause of his pain. But most of all, I just don't want to leave him ever again. Then I realize that I caused some of this pain, and I hate myself. He is so good at loving me, mom. What if I can't love him back like he deserves? What if he can't forgive me for not fighting for him when I had the chance? Will he be willing to wait for marriage until I graduate? I am so scared!" she started crying in earnest, and Lorelai crossed the room to hold her sobbing daughter trying to put together words of advice.

"Well, he does seem to love you. Don't worry; I really believe the two of you can make it work! As for waiting for you to graduate? I do not believe that will be an issue. Please Hon, don't worry! Let's just help him through this." She moved to get up, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she was a little surprised by the look on Dean's face. When he spoke, it was just above a whisper.

"Don't worry, please! Rory, I love you with every fiber of my being, and I have no intention of letting you go. It may not seem like it now, but I have learned the hard way to fight for what I love. I can wait until after you graduate, if you will allow me to be your fiancé." After uttering those words, he passed out again with a deep sigh. Rory sat there holding his hand, pondering the words he had just spoken. Perhaps they could make it work. Fiancé? Yes, that could work. What a privilege it would be, to be Dean Forrester's bride to be!

"Okay, but I need a ring… sometime soon…" she said quietly

The day was spent with Rory taking care of Dean. She was so patient and loving, that the headache had no choice but to leave. In fact, by supper time his headache had lightened to a dull roar, and he was able to eat a light dinner with "his girls." Tomorrow, work would come along with a little drama, and a lot of questions. But tonight was theirs. Dean fell into a deep sleep filled dreams of the future.


End file.
